October
by Hakudoshi and Kanna Forever
Summary: cute little Rin and Sesshomaru drabble using the song October by Evanescence.


-1Me: Just a cute little oneshot/songfic about Rin and Sesshomaru. .

Amaya: It makes me cry… But I don't know why…

Me: I do not own Inuyasha nor October!

Amaya: Rin is 18.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She ran, trying to escape the demon that was coming after her. She faltered but kept going.

_I can't run anymore,_

She saw Sesshomaru, hope gave her the power to reach and she fell at his feet. Pain filled her body like lead, but she felt safe.

_I fall before you,_

_Oh, Sesshomaru-sama…_ She felt him attack the demon and quickly killed it, he looked over at her. She gently lifted her head but fell back down. "I'm… here… Sesshomaru-sama…" She whispered, her voice sounded strangely hoarse. He nodded.  
_  
Here I am,_

Tears appeared in her eyes. _I had left everything… Jaken, Ah-Uh, Sesshomaru… Why'd I try to leave?_ She closed her eyes and willed the pain away.  
_  
I have nothing left,_

_I can't forget he saved me… _She felt his cold hand smooth back her hair and gently lift her up.

_Though I've tried to forget,_

_Sesshomaru-sama… I'd be dead without him…_ She realized now, what he ment to her.  
_  
You're all that I am,_

Her home was with him, he would always protect her…  
_  
Take me home,_

_I can't fight him anymore. I can't pretend he doesn't mean anything to me…_ "I need you, Sesshomaru-sama…"  
_  
I'm through fighting it,_

He ignored her, she felt her heart shatter.  
_  
Broken,_

She was silly to think he would appreciate that… _I'm just a burden…_ Tears stung her eyes once again…  
_  
Lifeless,_

She let herself go limp,  
_  
I give up,_

Letting him carry her there. She was bleeding to much, she slowly began to slip off…  
_  
You're my only strength,_

"Help-" She coughed up blood…  
_  
Without you,_

_Is this what it feels like to die…_ Sesshomaru shook her, "No Rin, just a little longer…" _I can't…_

_I can't go on,_

He held her tighter… "I'm sorry…" Her eyes closed… _I can't hold on anymore…_

_Anymore,_

"I won't be able to come back…" His eyes widened. _Never again…_

_Ever again._

_I will miss you Sesshomaru.._ She remembered when he saved her…

_My only hope,_

The times she tried to get him to open up…  
_  
All the times I've tried_

She would wait forever for him…  
_  
My only peace,_

'_I'll never leave Sesshomaru-sama!'_ Her eyes snapped open. _No! I can't die!_

_To walk away from you_

Sesshomaru looked down at her. A small smile flickered across his face. "You'll be ok, Rin."  
_  
My only joy,_

She tried to move her head again.  
_  
My only strength,_

But fell back,  
_  
I fall into your abounding grace_

He helped her and she felt power well up inside her.  
_  
My only power,_

If it wasn't for him, she would be dead. _I will live for Sesshomaru-sama!_

_My only life,_

She held on to him while unstably standing up.  
_  
And love is where I am_

_I love you, Sesshomaru-sama… _Warmth filled her.  
_  
My only love.  
_

She fell again…_  
_

_I can't run anymore,_

… into his arms.  
_  
I give myself to you,_

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama." He shook his head.  
_  
I'm sorry,_

"I'm sorry for… trying to leave you…"  
_  
I'm sorry,_

_I was being unfair…_ She bowed her head, "It will never happen again."  
_  
In all my bitterness,_

He looked down at her then turned away. She blinked. Remembering that's what she told him last time.  
_  
I ignored,_

She blinked as she remembered all the hidden rules between humans and demons. They could **never** be close.  
_  
All that's real and true,_

_But… yet I travel with him… I don't care about what others think…_ She closed her eyes…  
_  
All I need is you,_

The night crashed down on them.  
_  
When night falls on me,_

But she couldn't fall asleep.  
_  
I'll not close my eyes,_

She felt life fill inside her… The life he had given her…  
_  
I'm too alive,_

She stared at him, he was standing watch.  
_  
And you're too strong,_

She got up and looked at him, _I will tell him the truth._

_I can't lie anymore,_

She walked over to him and bowed.  
_  
I fall down before you,_

"Lord Sesshomaru… I'm sorry…" He looked at her curiously.  
_  
I'm sorry,_

"I'm sorry for falling in love with you…" His eyes widened.  
_  
I'm sorry.  
_

_It doesn't matter if you don't feel the same… Your presence is all I need._ She smiled.  
_  
My only hope,_

"I should never have left… I love you. I love you Sesshomaru-sama." He stared at her in shock.  
_  
All the times I've tried_

"Rin…"_I feel at peace with you… I know what I am feeling…_

_My only peace,_

_To leave you would rip me from the inside out…_ She looked deeply into his golden orbs.  
_  
To walk away from you_

_You bring me so much happiness…_ He just watched in shock as she weakly pulled herself up.  
_  
My only joy,_

She winced at the pain._ I must try for Sesshomaru-sama!_ She stood on her feet swaying gently.  
_  
My only strength,_

She reached out and wrapped her arms around his torso,  
_  
I fall into your abounding grace_

"I promised I would never leave you. I would always be by your side Sesshomaru-sama!"  
_  
My only power,_

He didn't return the embrace, she smiled. _Just as long as I'm with you…_

_My only life,_

_How could I have ever thought of leaving you?_ She closed her eyes,  
_  
And love is where I am_

And felt the need to sing. A song flashed through her mind and she sighed…  
_  
My only love.  
_

_It's been two weeks and he has said nothing to me… Maybe I shouldn't have told him…_ She closed her eyes..  
_  
Constantly ignoring,_

_It hurts so much… Why? Why can't he love me?_ The first tear slid down her cheek.  
_  
The pain consuming me,_

_Of course he doesn't love me… I am nothing but a weak human girl, how could I have been so foolish as to think he would ever care for me?_ The tears fell harder.  
_  
But this time it's cut too deep,_

_I'll never leave you again, Sesshomaru-sama… Never, so matter how much you hate me… I'll die for you…_ She looked at him through her tears…  
_  
I'll never stray again.  
_

But he seemed to be coming toward her... Hope fluttered around in her heart.  
_  
My only hope,_

_Sesshomaru-sama…_ His eyes softened…  
_  
All the times I've tried_

Her mind filled with a strange calm…_  
_

_My only peace,_

"Sesshomaru-sama…" He hushed her by placing his finger on her lips.  
_  
To walk away from you_

A smile found itself through all the sorrow.  
_  
My only joy,_

He filled with so much strength. She felt like she could take on the world!  
_  
My only strength,_

He moved his finger and deeply looked into her eyes.  
_  
I fall into your abounding grace_

Power surged through her when she saw the kindness she so badly needed.  
_  
My only power,_

He embraced her gently. _If this is a dream, please don't make me wake up…_

_My only life,_

He pulled back and smiled, her eyes widened. "I… love you, too. Please forgive me for making you wait so long." She smiled.  
_  
And love is where I am_

"Of course I forgive you. How could I not?" His smile grew. He leaned down and gently brushed his lips against her.  
_  
My only love,_

He broke away, "I was foolish to hate my father for loving a human." Her eyes sparkled.  
_  
My only hope,_

"I was afraid of losing you… Promise not to leave me." She could only nod. He held her to his chest. _I promise…_

_All the times I've tried_

It was so peaceful, being in his arms.  
_  
My only peace,_

She could never leave this…  
_  
To walk away from you_

He filled her with so much joy, taking it away made her shudder.  
_  
My only joy,_

He would protect her forever…  
_  
My only strength,_

She closed her eyes and held onto him, "I would never be able to leave you."  
_  
I fall into your abounding grace_

"Thank you…"  
_  
My only power,_

This is how she wanted to be. With Sesshomaru…  
_  
My only life,_

He would never let anyone hurt her… He had admitted it… He loved her…  
_  
And love is where I am_

_So this is happiness?_ A soft smile crossed her face.  
_  
My only love._

_-----------------------------------------------------_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Sad isn't it?

Amaya: -nod-

Me: Nine Pages!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's long!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
